


Back To Work

by Parrannnah



Series: Kat Does Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Come Marking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Domme Peggy Carter, Established Relationship, F/M, Felching, Female Ejaculation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of vaginal sex, Multi, NSFW Art, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Peggy Carter, Vaginal Fingering, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parrannnah/pseuds/Parrannnah
Summary: Steve couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had Bucky, he had Peggy, and they had him.And right now, they had him bent over on his knees between them.Steve shows Bucky and Peggy just how good he can be for them, and reaps the rewards.





	Back To Work

**Author's Note:**

> WorldWarThreesome is my #1 ship, friends, and I am super excited to be writing them.  
> That being said, this is by far the filthiest thing I've ever written, and I am weirdly proud of that.
> 
> Beta'd as per usual by the wonderful [Bear_shark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark)! Thanks for making sure there was an appropriate number of body parts to people.
> 
> UPDATE: NSFW ART within, please be advised! By the lovely @goandgetthegun on Twitter!

Steve couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had Bucky back. He had Peggy. He had Bucky _and_ Peggy, and they had him.

Right now, they had him bent over on his hands and knees between them, licking Bucky’s spend out of Peggy’s sweet cunt, while Bucky toyed with Steve’s asshole, fucking two fingers into him at a consistent pace.

Well, consistent as long as Steve kept his mouth on Peggy, kept licking and sucking and playing with her lips and her clit, dipping his tongue inside to scoop out more of the thick come Bucky had left behind after he’d fucked her, something Steve never got tired of watching and Bucky and Peggy never got tired of making him watch.

They were beautiful together, his two dark-haired loves. Peggy’s hair set off her creamy skin and huge, dark eyes beautifully, and while the hair on her head was lighter than Bucky’s, the neatly trimmed curls between her legs were a perfect match for Bucky’s. Bucky, whose gray-blue eyes, golden-tanned skin and dark hair that spread itself across his chest and in a trail from his navel to the thicket of curls at the base of his cock made him so beautiful it was no wonder Steve had been tempted into sin with him, all those years ago when they were barely more than scrawny city boys.

Steve cried out as Bucky’s fingers hit that spot deep inside him that lit him up like fireworks, but the second he did Bucky stopped altogether and cracked his hand across the meat of Steve’s ass cheek. “Ah-ah,” Bucky said sweetly, with an undercurrent of steel. “You know the rules. If she’s getting pleasure, you get some. You stop taking care of our lady, and I stop taking care of you.” Bucky smacked Steve’s ass again, a clear signal to get back to work.

God, but Steve loved when they played with him like this, kept him on the edge for hours, made him earn his pleasure. He knew they’d make good on it, knew they’d give him the most mind-blowingly orgasmic experiences of his life, but _God_ did he want them to use him till he fell apart beforehand.

Bucky sure wasn’t making it _easy_ to take care of Peggy, and that was saying something because Steve had literally eaten her out for _hours_ before, he loved it so much. The first time had been the night before he got the serum when Peggy had snuck into his bunk and shown him all the ways he could pleasure a woman, starting with his mouth. He’d proved to be a natural, she said, because he’d made her climax three times before he even got his fingers inside her. Truth was, it wasn’t so much different than eating ass and Steve _loved_ to eat ass. Sure the parts were different, and the clitoris being on the outside was a fucking _gift_ , but Steve understood the mechanics of using his tongue, teeth, and lips on all the various parts of the anatomy in front of him.

She’d been rather surprised that he knew what he was doing when he finally slid two fingers into the dripping wet heat of her, curling them to search for a spot that he forgot wasn’t there by reflex and finding one inside her all the same, causing Peggy to jolt off the bed and clench down on his fingers.  He’d stammered something about it not being _exactly_ his first time and Peggy had deduced that the oft-spoken about Bucky was something more than a best friend. Once she’d gathered the gist of things and knew that while being inside a woman would be new, penetrative sex itself was not, she stopped being quite so careful with him. She rode him hard and put him up wet, literally, as Steve and his sheets were soaked in her juices and his own seed by the time she was finished with him.

So the fact that Steve was struggling to pay enough attention now was a testament to just how much Steve loved having any part of Bucky deep in his ass.

Christ but did he love it, love the slide of those thick knuckled fingers as they stretched his rim, loved the idea of Bucky staring intently at him as he cleaned up Bucky’s mess from earlier. Steve redoubled his efforts, burying his face in the slick folds in front of him and causing Peggy to cry out above him.

“Yes, just there,” she breathed, and Steve could feel her nails scratch at his scalp as she dug her fingers into his hair, pulling his face even closer to where she wanted him. Bucky sped up his fingers, hitting Steve's prostate every fifth stroke or so and Steve keened against the sensitive flesh he still had his mouth on.

Peggy started rocking her hips, grinding on Steve's face, the close-cropped curls tickling his skin but he just groaned loudly, his cock twitching where it hung heavy and neglected between his thighs. Bucky slowed for a moment, and Steve almost begged him not to, pleaded that he hadn't stopped licking Peggy, please, don't stop! but then Steve felt a third finger pressed against his hole and he damn near sobbed, his mouth never leaving the salty-sweet slickness in front of him

“See what happens when you do as your told, Steve? See how James and I will take care of you?” Peggy’s voice was getting ragged, and Steve chanced a glance upwards, saw one of her hands tweaking a nipple, could see the flush on her cheeks that meant she was getting close, meant he was doing well. He nodded to answer her, pressing down on her clit with his tongue as he did so, a sharp gasp coming from the lover under his tongue and a deep, approving rumble from the one behind him.

“There you go, Stevie, see?” Bucky was twisting his fingers now, still slow, still methodical, but with a little more force. “I want to give,” thrust, “you,” thrust, “everything,” this time a long press against that spot inside and Steve’s eyes rolled right back in his head, “you need. You just gotta do as you’re told, alright? That’s all. Can you do that for us?”

Steve couldn’t answer with words, not with the way Peggy was damn near suffocating him in her sweet, sweet cunt, but he was nodding frantically, mouth working against the woman in front of him, pulling out all the stops. He would be good, he would be _so good_ for them.

“That’s it, yes, oh, oh, oh,” Peggy sighed out before fading into a moan. Steve was using his lips to suck her clit into his mouth before using his top teeth to scrape along the swollen flesh of it where it peeked out from its hood, his lower jaw dropped open wide so he could slide his tongue as deep inside her as he could get, tasting the last hint of salty come he hadn’t managed to clean out of her.

He felt Bucky move behind him, felt the thin mattress of their borrowed room dip as he shifted his weight, and Steve knew what he _hoped_ was happening but didn’t say anything, just focused on doing right by Peggy. “What do you think, doll?” Bucky asked. The hand that wasn’t currently toying with Steve ass was running up and down Steve’s spine, splitting Steve’s focus even further. “Think he’s earned it? Cause I’ll tell ya,” and Bucky must have reached across to Peggy to play with her breasts because Steve could feel Bucky’s stomach and chest pressed against his own back, and the thick, hard length of his cock wedged at the top of his ass, “I want in his ass so bad I could cry. You know how much I love watching him go down on you, darlin’. And this ass, it’s takin’ my fingers so goddamn well! I just gotta be inside it.” Bucky slapped the ass in question hard, and Steve jolted forward some more. He didn’t think he could get his face any farther into Peggy but here he was, face wet and jaw sore, and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

There was a sharp tug on his hair, and Steve detached himself from the pussy he’d been deep diving in moments before. He knew how he looked, they’d fucked him in front of a mirror enough times to know that his eyes would be hooded and glassy, the blue of them damn near lost to the dilation of his pupils. His mouth and nose and chin and cheeks would be shiny with Peggy’s wetness because Steve was an overachiever at the best of times, and had been hungrily eating her out like he was starving. He had told them both, multiple times, he would live between Peggy’s legs if he could. Peggy looked him over, the hand that had been on her breast earlier coming down to trace around her labia and clit, teasing at the edges of her opening where she was the wettest.

She held her hand up, showing Bucky how they shone with slickness. “I think he has, James. But if you’re going to fuck him, he has to make me come before he’s allowed, don’t you think?” Bucky hmmmmed in agreement, rutting his hips against Steve’s ass slowly. “But,” she said, and Steve’s eyes sharpened on her from where they’d been drifting, the pain in his scalp making the edges of his mind fuzzy in the best way. “He needs to use his fingers. I don’t think I’ve gotten him quite wet enough.”

Oh, fuck _yes_.

It had been Bucky who’d shown him how to do this for Peggy, something he himself had learned from one of his more experienced dates. They all loved it, but didn’t always have the time, space, or privacy to manage it.

“Oh, yeah? You wanna see him covered in your come, honey?” There was something feral in Bucky’s voice now, deep and hoarse, and Steve would bet his next paycheck there was a wild grin on his face. “I have to say, I like the way you think. He does look so pretty all dirtied up like that.” Bucky and Peggy shared a dark, filthy laugh and Steve shivered. He knew they’d take care of him.

Abruptly, Bucky pulled his fingers out, leaving Steve clenching around nothing and whining, head still pulled back by Peggy’s hand in his hair. “Now now, darling,” she crooned at him, “James is only getting ready. But you know he won’t take you until you do as you’ve been told.” She dropped her hand from his hair and tugged at his arm instead. “Come along, Steve, be good for us.” She laid back against the headboard again, spreading her legs wide, hands on her creamy thighs.

Steve licked his lips and rearranged, dropping to his left elbow and tracing his fingers up the inside of Peggy’s thigh, scratching lightly as he did, moving slowly up to where she wanted him, where he wanted to be. Bucky was still draped across his back, and now was nibbling along Steve’s shoulders while his hips moved slowly against the crack of Steve’s ass. “C’mon, Stevie,” he whispered, his right hand moving down Steve’s corresponding arm, twining their fingers together. “I’ll help you get started, huh?” And he did, folding all but two of his fingers around all but two of Steve’s, guiding them forward so that they both slipped into the slick, silken heat of her at the same time, and Steve could die happy, right here.

Peggy, for her part, was already starting to tighten around them, and she looked so goddamn good that Steve thanked his lucky stars, _again_ , that he got to have this, got to have them both like this.

Bucky was speeding up their fingers, just slightly, and slowly withdrew his hand so that Steve was on his own. “You know the rules, Stevie,” Bucky said, trailing his wet fingers down Steve's side as he rearranged himself again, kneeling behind Steve and pulling his cheeks apart so that his loose, wet hole was on display. Steve could feel the blush that always happened on his face and heard Peggy laugh. He’d been so mesmerized by the sight of his fingers fucking in and out of her that he wasn’t looking at her face, which is what always happened if he was being honest.

“Poor dear,” Peggy said, clearly addressing Bucky and not Steve. “He’s blushing again. You’d think he’d be used to that by now.”

Bucky laughed and traced his fingers around the slight gape that was Steve’s asshole. “He ain’t ever been used to it. Been doing this for a decade and he’s always blushed when I stare at his sweet little ass like this. But he lets me, cause I fucking love it.” Steve could feel Bucky’s thumb breach him, push past what little resistance there was at the moment and _pull_ , tugging the rim outwards just to watch it flutter back into shape. “You ready, Steve? You gonna do right by our girl?”

Steve felt the blunt head of Bucky’s cock at his entrance, not pushing, not yet, just resting there, a hit, a _promise_.

“Yes! Yes, Bucky, please,” he pleaded, curling his fingers inside Peggy so they dragged across the spot that made her jerk and cry out, to show them both that he would be good, he would be so very good.

The only answer he got was Bucky pushing inside him, cock slick and huge, and Steve moaned as it happened, matching the swears falling out of Bucky’s mouth. Steve kept up with his fingers and leaned in to capture Peggy’s clit in his mouth, sucking hard before easing off, soothing it with gentle circles of his tongue while he started to keep his fingers curled every time he pulled out of her, feeling the spongy tissue on the front wall of her start to firm up, slowly, and he was rewarded with the soft panting sound she made when he played with her like this. Behind him, Bucky had bottomed out and was doing some panting of his own, fingers digging into Steve’s hips hard enough to bruise, even if the bruises wouldn't last very long.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160931217@N08/33562007998/in/dateposted-public/)

They worked up a rhythm, then, Bucky pushing in and pulling out slowly, as Steve continued to use his fingers and mouth to push Peggy towards the orgasm she had requested. They knew from practice that once she had one of this kind, she could have others rapidly back to back, but if they rushed the first one, they may not get another chance at all.

As she started to moan louder, hands digging into Steve’s hair and holding his face right where she wanted it, Bucky picked up the pace, fucking Steve harder and harder, and it was all Steve could to keep his hand going, keep rubbing that spot as he thrust his fingers in and out. Bucky fucking him was he amazing, every time, and Steve was damn near sobbing with how good it felt. Bucky cock was thick and long, and Steve loved the way it stretched him, loved the way the fat head of it would brush past his sweet spot every time. “Harder,” he cried, “harder harder harder harder!”

Bucky grunted and started snapping his hips with more force, and Steve was almost screaming it felt so good. Peggy was in the same boat, because every time Bucky fucked into Steve, he pushed Steve harder into Peggy. “Oh God,” she wailed, “Oh, God, James, don’t stop! Steve, please, just like that, I’m so close!”

They did as they were told, with Steve backing away so he could get a good look at her, since he’d been too occupied moaning and sighing for Bucky’s cock to have been using his mouth on her anyway. Peggy was flushed, with a thin sheen of sweat all across her body, curls wild and stuck to her face in places. He eyes were squeezed shut and her breasts were bouncing with the force of both men fucking her, and Steve knew that if he couldn’t get her off soon he would beat her to it, and that wouldn’t do. He angled his wrist so that the heel of his hand was pressing down on that wonderful bundle of nerves, so that while he rubbed at the spot insider her, Bucky’s thrusts, now coming at the rapid pace that Steve knew meant he was getting close, kept a constant pressure on her clit.

“Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!” She cried, throwing her head back and curling her toes. “Ooooooooooohhhhh yeeesss!!!”

Steve felt the first gush of wetness hit his wrist as he pulled his fingers out, rapidly switching to rubbing at her clit to keep her at the peak for as long as possible, and the subsequent gushes covered his face and neck with the wetness pouring out of her. He’d had no idea women could do this until Bucky showed him, and it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He loved it, loved knowing he could do this for her, loved being covered in her come.

“C’mon Stevie,” Bucky ground out, “c’mon, give her one more and I’ll make you come, sugar.” He switched to talking to Peggy. “Can you do that for us, love? Just once more?”

Peggy couldn’t speak now but nodded her head rapidly and Steve got back to work, feeling the way her walls started to tighten, hearing the whine in the back of her throat build and build until once more, her orgasm overtook her and she soaked herself, Steve, and the sheets. The sight brought Steve right to the edge, and he pulled his hand gently from Peggy and planted it on the sodden sheet below him, revelling in the scent of sex all around him before pushing back against Bucky in earnest.

“Oh, fuck yeah, Steve, just like that. Show me you want it.”

Steve started to move with purpose, riding Bucky’s cock as best he could in this position, swiveling his hips when he bottomed out before pulling back up. “Bucky, please, please touch me, please, I need it, oh, please!”

“You wanna come, sweet thing?” Bucky asked, hand starting to slide down towards Steve’s cock, and Steve moaned brokenly and tried to keep his rhythm. “Me too, Stevie, me too. Get me there, yeah? I’m so goddamn close, Steve.”

“Yeah? Gonna fill me up? Make a mess a’ me, too?” Steve pushed back harder, all but bouncing on the thick cock inside him, and knew he wasn’t gonna last much longer, knew he had to get Bucky there, and fast. “Gonna watch all that come drip right back outta me?” Bucky was losing it now, Steve could feel the unsteady way in which his hips were thrusting, and Steve started to clench down rhythmically, biting his lip and holding onto his orgasm by a thread.

Bucky’s hand came all the way around and started to stroke Steve, his grip and pace just the right side of too much and it only took three more thrusts before Steve felt Bucky spilling inside him, and Steve cried out and followed him over the edge, his own come spattering the already ruined sheets below him.

He vaguely felt his arms collapse and he only just remembered to land on his side as he felt Bucky pull out. He felt wetness start to run down his thighs and shivered, loving the feeling. He wasn’t fully present for a few moments but came to rapidly when he saw Peggy lean over and start licking his seed from Bucky’s fingers.

“You two,” he breathed out, trying desperately to get his lungs to function normally again, “are trying to kill me.”

His loves snuggled up on either side of him, and he dropped a kiss on both foreheads.

He felt more than heard Peggy laugh before she responded, “But what a way to go.”

“Amen to that,” Bucky agreed, and Steve couldn’t help but nod, too.

What a way to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](https://kat-atomic.tumblr.com/)  
> EDIT: I’m now on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/KatAtomic2/)  
> Things are weird and wonderful over on Fandom Twitter so come hang out!


End file.
